


Happy Birthday Lance

by 50tabsoffanfiction



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Written out of pure rage that someone would write angst fic for my boy's birthday, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50tabsoffanfiction/pseuds/50tabsoffanfiction
Summary: Lance smiled and put his phone back into his pocket. Venessa put on some radio on and the two siblings talked about their lives. Venessa was still working at the vet clinic, and she recently signed up for self defense class. Lance missed talking to his sister."I missed home."  Lance said as he slammed the car door shut."We missed you too." Venessa said as she opened the trunk to get Lance's stuff."I can do it." Lance went to grab his bags, but Vanessa swatted his hand away."No way, birthday boy. Go inside. Everyone is waiting for you there."Just a happy little one shot for Lance's birthday





	Happy Birthday Lance

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry for any mistakes, this was not proofread and it was written in a hurry since I procrastinated a lot... Still wanted to do something for my favourite boy's birthday...
> 
> also written in anger because I read somewhere a langst fic where everyone abandoned him for his birthday

**From: Hunky Pants**

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DUDE!!

**sent at 00:00**

**From: Hunky Pants**

Was I first?

**sent at 00:00**

**To: Hunky Pants**

thanks dude... I think so?

**sent at 09:39**

Lance ate his breakfast looking through the messages on his phone. He smiled at each text. He was happy. It was weird that he was growing old, he didn't feel exactly grown up, but he loved the attention he was receiving. He took another bite of the pastry in the airport's bakery.

**From: Mama**

How's my birthday boy? I feel so old and proud! Feliz cumpleaños, hijo <3 Text me when you land

**sent at 07:27**

**From: Pidgiotto**

happy 6.939th day of not dying dork

**sent at 02:48**

**To: Mama**

just landed...eating a bagel at the airport see you all soon

**sent at 09:40**

**To: Pidgiotto**

did you use a calculator for that? thanks nerd and GO TO SLEEP!

**sent at 09:41**

**From: Butthead**

Where are you?

**sent at 09:28**

Lance looked around before typing back a response. When he finished his breakfast, Lance waited for his sister outside the bakery he said he was in. It wasn't hard for Lance to spot a tall girl with dark wavy brown hair. He waved to get her attention. As soon as she saw him Venessa rushed to hug her little brother.

"Happy birthday, you little shit!" She said into the hug.

Lance returned the hug. "I missed you too, butthead."

Venessa insisted to carry Lance's bags, being his birthday and all. In the car Lance received few more text, earning him a teasing remark from his older sister.

"Looks like someone's popular."

**From: Knife Boy**

how was your flight?

**sent at 10:02**

**From: Knife Boy**

also happy birthday

**sent at 10:02**

**From: Hunky Pants**

Did you land already? How was the flight?

**sent at 10:04**

**From: Not Kinky**

Happy birthday Lance -Shiro

**sent at 10:10**

"Just couple of friends." Lance said to his sister as he typed out his replies, "Something you would not be familiar with."

Venessa let out a fake offended hey. "Remember who woke up at dawn to pick up your sorry butt from the airport."

Lance smiled and put his phone back into his pocket. Venessa put on some radio on and the two siblings talked about their lives. Venessa was still working at the vet clinic, and she recently signed up for self defense class. Lance missed talking to his sister.

"I missed home." Lance said as he slammed the car door shut.

"We missed you too." Venessa said as she opened the trunk to get Lance's stuff.

"I can do it." Lance went to grab his bags, but Vanessa swatted his hand away.

"No way, birthday boy. Go inside. Everyone is waiting for you there."

Lance listened to her and went inside. As soon as he announced himself he was met with a shriek. Little boy jumped into Lance's arms, making Lance almost loose his balance.

"Cool your jets, Mateo!" Lance laughed into the hug. He readjusted his hold on the five year old, so that the boy wouldn't pull him down.

"Nice to see you again, Lance." Venessa's husband said.

He was tall, with light brown hair and very light blue eyes.

"Hey, Ben. How's it been?"

Venessa offered Lance a cup of coffee that he declined. Lance let Mateo go so he could catch up with his sister and brother-in-law.

"Where's Melody?" Lance asked when he noticed someone missing.

"She's at mum's place." Venessa said.

"She wanted to surprise her favourite uncle with something." Ben said.

"Her favourite uncle, you say?" Lance smirked.

"Don't grow a big head." Venessa teased.

"Uncle Lance! Come! I want to show you something! Come!" Mateo jumped and pulled at Lance's hand until he finally got his uncle to follow him, ignoring his parents's comments that uncle Lance needed rest from his trip.

**From: Pidgiotto**

you cant prove a THING! MUHAHAHAHA

**sent at 10:51**

In all seriousness I just woke up... I need you man! when are you coming bavk!

**sent at 10:52**

**From: Pidgiotto**

Im getting pulverised in killbot! Come back! I need your weordly accurate blind across the map shots **!**

**sent at 10:53**

**From: Pidgiotto**

I lost lats night 6/8!!!!

**sent at 10:53**

Flight did exhaust Lance, so it was hard to focus on Mateo's drawings. It wasn't until Vanessa came with some drinks.

"Hey sweety, maybe you could give uncle Lance some alone time. He must be tired from the flight."

**From: The Princess**

Happy birthday Lance!

**sent at 11:31**

Ben woke him up from his nap saying that they should be going.

In the car, Lance sat in the back. It was a bit cramped because of the car seats for the kids, but Lance didn't mind. He gave his phone to Mateo so that the five year old could play Temple Run on it. Lance was too excited to see his whole family at one place. He missed his mum's hugs, his dad's jokes. He missed his siblings and niblings. He missed his grandparents. He couldn't wait to see everyone. He couldn't wait for the barbecue in his honour. Today was the day in his honour. His whole family gathered just to honour him.

"Uncle Lance?" Mateo said giving back Lance his phone. "You got a message."

**From: Space Uncle**

happy birthday my boy i wish you many successful trips around the sun

**sent at 11:43**

Now that he was just few moments away from his parents's house he realised he was now missing his friends as well. He missed Hunk, and Pidge, and Keith, and Shiro, and Allura and Coran. He wished they were here, with him.

Venessa parked the car. Lance helped Mateo get out of his seat. Mateo grabbed ahold of Lance's hand as they were approaching his parents's house. Ben opened the front door for his wife, and he held it open tolet Lance and Mateo pass.

"Lance!" His mother welcomed her youngest child with a hug. "My have you grown!"

"Hi, mama."

Maria was a short and chubby woman. She had long wavy hair and a bright smile.

"Are you eating enough? Look at you, thin as a twig." She said.

"Uncle Lance!"

Lance felt a small thing wrapping around his legs. Little girl hugged onto his pant leg with her whole body.

"Hey, Mel. How's it hanging?" Lance said as he lifted his leg, so that his niece hung onto his leg even tighter.

"Everyone's waiting for you in the back." His mum said as she lead everyone into the backyard.

Lance noticed it was difficult to walk when you have a three year old holding on your left leg and a five year old holding on your right. His niece and nephew laughed as Lance dragged his feet.

In the backyard Lance was welcomed with chorus of Happy birthday. Everyone was there. His aunt Emilia hugged him and pinched his cheecks. Emilia was taller than her sister, but other than that they could have been twins.

"Our little boy is all grown up." His mum said to his dad.

"Aunt Aria! Look who's here!" Melody let go of Lance to latch onto her aunt.

Aria was the oldest sibling. She was tall and dressed as if she just returned from work. Her glasses made her appear a lot more serious than she was.

"I was starting to think you forgot about us." Aria said ruffling her brother's hair.

Lance could feel someone picking him up from behind and twirling him. "Little knight has returned home!"

"Tony, you big, " Lance almost said bafoon, but remembering his niece and nephew were right next to him in the last second he changed it,"baloon put me down!"

Lance truly missed having everyone around. He talked to his grandparents about his plans for the future. What he wanted to do after college. His aunt poured him some lemonade. His dad filled up his plate with meat of the barbecue. His siblings teased him about how he'll become old and senile in few years. For his birthday Lance got an adorably drawn birthday cards from both his niblings. Melody even made him a beaded bracelet.

"Abuela helped!" Melody said excitedly as Lance put oh the bracelet.

In that moment Lance was happy he was here. Surrounded by the people he loved and cared about. Yet somehow, his family seemed smaller.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Lance's mum said. "The cake! I hope I'll have enough candles for it."

"Maybe Lance could go to the store to get some." Tony said.

Lance was confused. Last time he blew candles on his birthday he was 7. It was usually too hot to bake a cake so normally the family would make an ice cream cake with no candles. Not to mention his mum didn't argue with Tony when he suggested that Lance should go. Lance took the little kids with him, like he had a choice in the matter. Thankfully the shop wasn't that far away from the house.

When he got back to the house Lance couldn't belive what he was seeing.

"Happy birthday, Lance!" Shiro, Hunk, Keith, Pidge, Allura and Coran said in unison.

They were all here. If he started to tear up, nobody commented. Lance's friends all wrapped the birthday boy into a tight group hug. After the hug Hunk explained how they all boarded on a flight after him. Lance was in that moment, the happiest he'd ever been. Both his chosen family and given family were in one place, celebrating his birthday. After the barbecue Hunk brought out the cake he'd made for Lance. It was by far the best birthday Lance had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT LANCE IS THE YOUNGEST CHILD AND THE BEST UNCLE??? MY SON!


End file.
